Child of the Heylin
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Just when Armina is finally settling down with her new life with Chase, a new threat arises. A female werewolf driven by rage and grief is determined to take away everything Armina holds dear. Together with her friends and Chase, Armina must destroy this new threat, but it must be done before she gives birth. The long awaited sequel to "Wielder of Ice" is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!  
>Here is the sequel to "Wielder of Ice"<br>Just when you thoughts things were over for Armina, think again!  
>This time a new bad guy is introduced, and she's worse than Raphael!<strong>

A pack of wolves stood behind their Alpha in fear waiting for their leaders command. A beautiful she-wolf no more than 30 years of age, in her black wolf form examined the empty terrain that still belonged to the young Alpha Queen Armina Storm. However the black wolf didn't give a damn about that, thanks to that disgrace of a shape shifter the one male she loved was now dead. And now she was hell bent on revenge. After Raphael's death she fought tooth and nail to become leader of his pack and won. So now the Southern Alaska wolf pack again was led by a bloodthirsty leader. After much thought the she-wolf took to her human form.

She wore ripped up blue jeans at the knees, and a black tank top. Her outfit matched her stunning black hair, which matched with her cold icy blue eyes. She turned to her Beta who happened to be Raphael's brother Roland. Roland returned to his human form dressed in nothing except black jeans. Roland resembled his brother physically, but unlike his brother's cold heart, he was a kind wolf, who didn't believe in violence.

"What is your command my Alpha?" Roland reluctantly asked his leader.

"I want the Alpha of this territory to give it up" Roland's eyes widened. He knew Armina Storm would not give up her territory, not without a fight. However he knew if he raised his opinion his Alpha wouldn't hesitate to kill him and his mate. She already killed two members of their pack just because they didn't agree with their leader's crazy plans. Roland bowed his head before replying.

"As you wish Alpha" was his reply.

"Good boy now go" was all the she-wolf ordered before she turned to admire the Northern Pack's land over the cliff where she stood.

"Soon you will die young Alpha and all of your loved ones with you for murdering my beloved"

**0.0  
>Uh oh<br>Looks like this new she-wolf isn't very nice. **


	2. A New Threat

**Here is the first chapter of "Child of the Heylin"  
>The names Jimena, Casssandra, and Serena were inspired from "Daughters of the Moon" books. Hope you guys like and review!<br>I am not copying any characters from the "Daughters of the Moon" series, just using the names. The characters in those books belong to Lynn Ewing.  
><strong>

**Armina's POV**

I woke up beside my husband with the strong need to relief myself. Two and half more months passed since I married my beloved mate Chase Young. It took me a good bit to sit up, due to my enormous stomach. I forgot to mention I was heavily pregnant. I was in my ninth month, so giving birth could happen anytime now. I wore a white maternity gown, spaghetti strapped. I gave a groan, as I finally stood up and waddled to the bathroom.

One thing I didn't like about being in the final stage of the pregnancy was the constant need to relieve myself. That's because the baby was now big enough to apply pressure to my bladder. Chase and I have been closely monitoring our baby's progress, in fact we even found a local werewolf OB/GYN from a nearby pack. Her name was Jimena; her last name was Chinese of course. However she had American heritage, she was her pack's medicinal provider, and her mate was the Alpha, also making her Alpha Female. She did both jobs as Alpha and doctor well. Recently we found out what the sex of our child was, and it pleased both me and Chase.

"Luna?" Chase called to me as I washed my hands after doing my business.

"In here love" I called to Chase. Chase came into the bathroom only in a pair of black sweat pants; his hair was messed up due to him just now waking up. My husband chuckled lightly before coming up behind me wrapping his strong muscular arms around my waist, his hands rested on my swollen middle.

"Did our little one wake you?" he teased placing a kiss on my right shoulder where my markings were.

"What do you think?" I replied turning to him flashing a fanged grin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my forehead against his. Chase pressed a kiss onto my head, but not before he squeezed my now huge boobs.

"CHASE YOUNG!" I scolded my mate, swiping away his hands from my sore boobs.

"What can I not give you pleasure now that we can't make love in your current state Luna?" Chase asked smirking.

"Gods you have such a perverted mind, mate of mine" I told my husband, shaking my head.

"If I recall Luna, that's one of the many reasons why you married me in the first place" Chase teased again. I rolled my eyes at his comment. I suddenly gave a surprised yelp as Chase picked me up bridal style.

"It's still early my love; let's sleep for a bit longer shall we?" I giggled like a little girl at his flirting before nodding. Since we got married, Chase has proven to be the man I always wanted. Speaking of mates, my Beta Anya was now engaged to Jack. Anya had recently turned eighteen as Jack did. A lot has happened since I left the Temple. Jack was still working with robots, however he seemed to grow bored of taking over the world. Wuya was no longer a problem; Chase found another puzzle box and used it to trap the witch once more in it. And as for Hannibal well, I ended up freezing him in a block of solid ice, and Chase placed the frozen Hannibal in a secret location. I also forgot to mention about that damned turkey bird of Hannibal's didn't I?

Let's just say Ying Yang now served me alongside Diamond. I however changed the birds name to Shruikan. Shruikan turned out to be a very affectionate bird. Oops I almost left out about my pals at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi as I expected he would was an awesome leader. Kim and Rai still were dating, and Clay was still saying those silly cowboy catch phrases. I would visit the guys at least one or twice a week. Chase and I woke up about two and half hours later both of us starving. As the two of us walked into the dining hall, my fangs elongated at the smell of sausage.

Now that I was in the last trimester, the simple mention of meat got my mouth to water. As I sat waiting for breakfast to come, I read the latest news on my Nook, while Chase read a book on his. As a wedding gift I gave him the latest Nook Tablet, Chase also did the same for me. I frowned as my husband took a sip of his coffee. I missed having the stimulant in the mornings. Chase must have sensed my annoyance through our telepathic bond, because he chuckled and looked at me from his Tablet.

"You'll have coffee soon Luna"

"Shut up you tease" I told my husband shooting him the bird. This got Chase to burst out laughing before he returned to his Tablet.

_Teasing you again I see_ came the voice of my white tiger Elsa as she walked up to me. Elsa was now seven months old, and she was huge.

"Indeed he is" I replied to my feline companion stroking her beautiful head.

"I heard that Luna" Chase said not looking up from his tablet. I playfully stuck my tongue out at my husband, just as a familiar screech filled the dining room. Diamond landed on top of Elsa's head much to her displeasure. The snowy owl carried a letter from the guys. I gave Diamond a scratch underneath his beak, before taking the letter from his claws. I opened it and read the latest updates from the guys. I snorted at what Kimiko wrote. It seemed Omi was being a little bossy.

"What are the young monks up to?" Chase inquired now finally looking up from his tablet.

"Nothing much except Omi is being bossy" I replied to my beloved placing the letter in front of me on the table. Chase found this amusing because he snorted. Our food then arrived; my breakfast was mostly eggs and sausage. Chase laughed as I scarfed down my food like a starved animal. I shot him a shut up look before I gave the plate back to one of the feline servants.

"Holy hell" I said as I felt the baby kick me hard. I placed a hand onto my stomach. Chase stood up and walked over to me. He still was shirtless, which pleased me. My husband had a hot physical built, which made me the luckiest she-wolf in the world. Chase bent down next to me and placed a kiss against my swollen middle. After he kissed my stomach, he stood back up and walked behind me. My husband then began to massage any tension away from my shoulders. I gave a growl in pleasure; Chase chuckled as he lowered his face towards mine. I turned around so my lips could meet with his. As our tongues met Liam suddenly interrupted us. Both Chase and I looked to Elsa's father. The white tiger looked rather alarmed.

"What is it Liam?" Chase asked.  
><em><br>I am sorry to bother you two but we have company, there is a mated wolf pair here to see Armina Milord_ came Liam's reply. Immediately I stood up. Who on earth could be here to see me?

"Tell them we will meet them shortly take them to the Throne Room" Chase ordered. Liam bowed and left us. Now I was alarmed, whoever was here to speak with me must be serious.

"Relax Luna let's get dressed and speak with our visitors" Chase said to me. I only nodded as Chase took my hand and teleported us back to our room.

**10 minutes later.**

Dressed in my maternity Shoku robes, which consisted of a black martial arts tank top, along with red pants. Chase and I finally entered the throne room. My husband was dressed in his usual armor. My eyes widened at the mated pair in front of me.

"UNCLE!" I cried happily rushing over to hug my mother's brother. My Uncle Adrian and I were very close as I was growing up. Uncle Adrian was a handsome werewolf who was in his early forties, his hair was like Charlie Sheen's only it was dark brown, his eyes were the same as mine. Next to him was was my Aunt Serena, who had curly red hair with fierce blue eyes. My uncle was dressed in casual jeans along with a black long sleeves shirt, my aunt wore jeans as well, she wore short sleeved white shirt underneath a black vest. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore brown boots on her feet, while my uncle wore black tennis shoes.

"How have you been my little warrior?" Uncle Adrian asked me after I finished hugging him and his wife.

"I have been wonderful, this is my mate and husband Chase Young" Chase walked up to my Uncle and held out his hand.

"It's an honor to meet a member of my Luna's family" Chase said as my uncle's hand shook with his. Serena walked up to me and smiled as she gently placed a hand on my swollen belly.

"I see you and your mate are excited have you found out what you are having?" my aunt inquired. I nodded and whispered the sex of the baby to her. She had a smirk on her face, before she whispered to my uncle.

"I see well I bet the two of you are looking forward to being parents"

"Indeed we are, now what brings the two of you here?" Chase asked. At that question both my uncle and aunt's faces became serious. Adrian and Serena were the alpha pair of the Eastern Alaska pack.

"Someone is demanding you give up your territory Armina" this got me to widen my eyes.

"Who the hell is asking of this?" I demanded gently, my alpha voice made its presence known.

"We don't know, but we have a pretty good idea who it is" Serena replied.

"I want to know who, that territory is mine unless I say who has it" I growled. My fangs elongated and my claws came out.

"We think it's the Southern Pack, my little warrior"

"You mean Raphael's pack?" after Chase and I buried the rest of my deceased pack mates, I let the Western and Eastern packs know who was responsible.

"The Southern Pack has obtained a new Alpha her name is Cassandra, she is not happy Raphael is dead"

"F**k her, if she's demanding my territory she ain't getting it"

"I knew you would say that Armina, which is why we need to show you these" my uncle then held out pictures to me which I took. A dangerous snarl escaped my lips. The headstones that belonged to my parents were spray painted in red saying whore and murderer. When I examined the headstones of my god parents and god brother, I was now shaking with anger. The headstones had even more insulting things on them. Immediately I gave the pictures back to Uncle Adrian. I turned to Chase.

"I need to go to Alaska and end this, apparently another werewolf is hell bent on destroying things I hold dear, love" Chase frowned.

"Then I am coming with you Luna" I nodded before turning to my aunt and uncle.

"Can we stay with you guys until this is resolved, this Cassandra whoever she is, will be hell bent on killing me"

"You will be safe with our pack, we already have the Western Pack allied with us"

"Good, Raphael first murdered my parents, then he killed the rest of my pack just to get to me, and then he tried to kill Chase , I will not let some crazy she-wolf destroy what else I hold dear" once I said that, the plan to stop this Cassandra was now in motion.

**Looks like some serious stuff is going down. What will happen next stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Taken

**Hi fellow readers!**

**I am so sorry for the late update!  
>I had a bad case of writers block for awhile and plus I had the rents visit for Turkey Day. Also I had to work two shifts on friday one involving getting up at 2:30 in the morning. XP<br>Anyway here's another chapter!  
>Please feel free to bash Cassandra because she's a bitch XD. Now on with the show!<strong>

**Armina's POV**

I couldn't believe I had to go through this again. I thought my past with Raphael was done after I killed him. I sat on my bed with an almost finished packed suitcase dressed in a red maternity short sleeved t-shirt, along with black maternity sweatpants. Due to the fact my feet were so swollen I wore black slip on shoes. After breakfast Uncle Adrian and Aunt Serena left our home to get their things back from their hotel before they would take me to the airport with them. Chase would meet with up with us later in Alaska, with the Golden Tiger Claws. As I was in deep thought, I felt the baby kick. I couldn't help the smile that came upon my lips as I placed a hand onto my swollen belly.

"I'm sorry for waking you my little one" I told the unborn fetus. I had to finish this problem and soon, because I was close to giving life to the baby. I suddenly stood up as I felt Chase through our bond. My husband was in trouble, the bond told me he was in pain. I placed two fingers into my mouth and whistled. At least six of the jungle cats two which were Elsa and Liam appeared on both sides of me.

"Where is Chase Liam?" I asked to the white tiger turning to my left.

_I do not know Milady I just now sensed he was in trouble_ came Liam's reply. Diamond suddenly screeched and he flew into the open door and landed on my left shoulder.

_Chase is being held hostage outside, the Alpha of the Southern Alaska Pack has already found us, and she is demanding you come out and surrender yourself or else she will not only kill Chase, but also your Aunt and Uncle_ .

"F*(K she has them too?!" I yelled angrily to no one in particular.

Shruikan landed onto my other shoulder and replied.

_Indeed she does, this she-wolf is not playing around_ the former servant to Hannibal told me.

"God damn it! Liam you and Elsa along with the rest of you follow me outside" Liam and Elsa along with the single panther and three other tigers with orange fur bowed as I hurried over to my desk and grabbed two pieces of paper. I wrote brief messages and gave them both to Shruikan and Diamond.

"You know what to do" I told the birds, the two of them nodded before they took the messages I wrote down into their beaks before they both took flight. I grabbed my Blizzard Javelin ready to fight if I had to and began the long walk to the entrance of my home. The jungle cats followed closely behind me, Elsa and her father stood on either side of me. As we got closer to the entrance, my eyes widened. All of the jungle cats were being held against the wall by many wolves, on both sides of the entranceway. Some wolves cast a glance at me, and I noticed they had fear in their eyes.

"Ahhh so you finally decided to show yourself" came a female voice as I finally came outside. In front of me all dressed in black was a female werewolf, who had the cruelest icy blue eyes I had ever seen. Her hair was black like her outfit. Behind her three other wolves stood over aunt, uncle, and my husband whom were pinned to the ground. This had to be Cassandra, her eyes narrowed when she saw my swollen belly. Immediately she back handed a dark brown colored wolf across its face next to her. The wolf gave a whine and fell to the ground. The wolf reverted to his human form, and I noticed he was the one of the males I had seen when Raphael had kidnapped me.

"You didn't tell me the whore was pregnant!" Cassandra snarled.

"DON'T YOU DARE REFER TO MY WIFE AND MATE IN SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL MANNER!" Chase snarled. Cassandra immediately turned her head and looked to Chase. She walked over to my husband and bent down so she was eye level with him.

"You don't order me around, you're wife is a whore and deserves the fate she will receive" the she-wolf spat at Chase before she stood back up and turned to me.

"Call off your cats right now" she told me.

"No, you call off your wolves" Cassandra simply laughed.

"Apparently you little fool, you don't understand the situation here, if you refuse to obey, your pathetic excuse of a husband and aunt and uncle die I don't have all damn day" came her cruel reply. Damn it, I knew she was right I could not risk the lives of my husband, and my aunt and uncle.

"Back down" I commanded to the cats behind me. They all sadly bowed their heads and pinned their ears in submission, all except for Liam and Elsa. Cassandra noticed this and snapped her fingers; two wolves attacked both father and daughter.

"NO!" I cried as I watched in horror as Liam and Elsa were both bit into. Blood stained the ground as the wolves finally finished their assault. Elsa was beneath her father only slightly injured, Liam was the one who suffered the worst of the assault. He had two huge slash marks on the front of his chest while the rest of his body was had more serious injuries.

"Now do you see how far I will go little female?" Cassandra asked me. I turned to her, and refused to cry in front of her. This woman was worse than Raphael was, Raphael I hated to admit it, wouldn't use this kind of violence to lead. I got onto my knees and pulled back my hair which was loose to show my neck which was a sign of submission.

"NO LUNA!" Chase cried.

"Good girl" Cassandra said before she snapped her fingers again and two wolves reverted to their human forms, both were female. The two of them gently helped me up, however they had no choice but to pin my arms behind my back. The other werewolves finally backed away from the other jungle cats as did the three wolves get off of my husband and aunt and uncle. The male werewolf that fell returned to his wolf form. Cassandra turned to my mate.

"If you even try to save your precious Luna, you monster I will kill your child" with that being said Cassandra and the rest of us disappeared in a flash of white light.

**Chase's POV**

As the she-wolf disappeared, I immediately got up. I hurried over to Liam and checked his wounds. He was hurt badly, however I knew he risked his life to protect his daughter.

"Take Liam and make sure he gets treated for his wounds" I commanded the black panther who stood next to the white tiger. The cat bowed and made a gesture to the orange furred tigers behind him. Together the four cats helped get Liam onto the panthers back; they walked inside as Elsa stood up. She walked over to me and I sensed her worry. I stroked her head to comfort her uneasiness.

"What are we going to do now?" Adrian asked as he came up to me. I looked to him.

"Before Armina married me, she was training at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks there are here friends they won't hesitate to help us, I doubt that woman will kill the baby" I explained to him.

"You are right, Cassandra was lying about killing the infant" Serena added as she walked up beside her mate. I arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know she was lying?" I inquired.

"I smelled her sweat, and her heart was racing" Serena answered me. Just as I was about to reply I heard a familiar whirling sound and all of us looked up into the sky. Spicer and his mate Anya landed on the edge of the cliff. Spicer since I married Armina, had become less of a nuisance, he still dressed in his Gothic clothing, Anya was Armina's Beta and wouldn't hesitate for a moment to protect Armina. She was dressed in a different style of clothing this time, except for the black trench coat she had on which was given to her by Spicer. She wore a red halter top along with dark blue jeans; she wore her usual black combat boots. She didn't have gloves on her this time; her hair was in its usual pony tail. Shruikan sat on Jack's head.

"Armina sent us a message what the hell is going on?" Jack asked me.

"She has been taken I am afraid Spicer"

"SAY WHAT?"! the Goth couple said in unison. Both Adrian and Serena winced at their shouts, Anya blushed and briefly apologized. She walked over to me and placed a hand onto my left shoulder.  
>"Together we will get her back, we must for her and the baby" I nodded and patted the beta's red hair kindly.<p>

"Indeed we must and we will"

**Cassandra's Home**

**Armina's POV**

Once we arrived at the home of Southern Alaska Pack, I was taken to guest room. I had expected Cassandra to throw me in a dirty kind of setting. The guest room was similar to the room where Raphael kept me. I wasn't even chained to the bed. I was reading a book on the bed, when the door opened and Cassandra walked in.

"You're lucky you're pregnant or else I would have killed you by now" the alpha spat. I protectively placed both hands across my stomach.

"You will not touch my child you evil bitch" I snarled at her my fangs elongated. Cassandra like a flash had me pinned against the wall. She didn't slam me into it; she only held my hair tightly in her left hand.

"Oh, once you give birth I will kill you, and will raise the baby as my own, I will make him or her learn to loathe you, also once you're dead, your husband will also die"  
>I looked up into her eyes.<p>

"I don't understand why you hate me I never did anything to you" I hissed.

"That's when you're wrong little whore, you murdered the man I loved" my blood froze.

"You mean Raphael?" I asked.

"Yes, I loved that man with my life, but he never once glanced at me, he always kept talking about you, when it was I who should have been his mate"

"That bastard deserved the fate he got I have no regrets, and once I am rescued I will kill you like I did with him, only this time my fangs will rip your throat out" I hissed dangerously. Cassandra released my hair before she walked away from me.

"We shall see about that" was her reply before she left me alone. My Blizzard Javelin was locked up somewhere, and even with my ice element, I would be outnumbered by her many wolves. As I placed a hand to my face the door opened to the room again. I looked up expecting to see Cassandra again, except this time it was the same werewolf that Cassandra slapped. He wore a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt, with black sweat pants. He carried over a food tray and set it down on the coffee table nearby. He hurried to the door and closed it behind him before he turned to me.  
>"You don't need to worry I am not going to hurt you" he said to me. His heartbeat told me the truth.<p>

"I remember you" he nodded.

"I am not surprised my name is Roland, and Raphael was my brother I am so sorry the pain he has put you through Armina" he said to me. I could tell he was being sincere.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked curiously.

"Because the pack has had enough with this bloodshed, after you killed Raphael, Cassandra immediately took over, since she became our alpha things have gotten worse, she will kill anyone who dares to question her leadership which is why we are going to overthrow her, and I mean the entire pack" this got my eyes to widen.

"Who will become the new Alpha pair once she is no longer the leader?" I inquired.

"Me and my mate will take that role, my wife is expecting and I cannot risk anymore deaths, I promise you Armina right now, you will not be killed, I saw the love your mate has for you and for your child" this time I had tears stream down my face. I didn't dare hug him, in case Cassandra came back in. However Roland walked over to me and wiped away the tears.

"I swear on your parents and pack this will end Armina I promise" he then brought me into a comforting hug. I finally embraced him back, even though I barely knew him, from that moment on I trusted Roland with my life and I knew there was still hope left.

**I bet you guys weren't expecting that!  
>Armina now has someone within Cassandra's pack who is willing to save her. Next chapter will be up this week!<br>Don't forget to review.**


	4. Alliances

**A cloud of black smoke appears.  
>Hades: Hiya doing folks name's Hades lord of the dead!<br>Armina: What the hell are you doing here hot head where's bloodyrose?!  
>Hades: Oh she's not feeling good.<br>Armina: Bull crap.  
>Hades: Ya, ya whatever she-wolf anyway folks bloodyrose last night decided to write three new chapters for "Child of the Heylin" and it exhausted her so she asked me to fill in!<br>Armina: And again I say bullcrap!  
>Hades: *ignores Mina* Anyway folks on with the show<strong>

**Chase's POV**

I wasn't surprised when the young monks were at the entrance of the Temple to greet us. Adrian, Serena, Jack, Anya, along with many of my most skilled warriors followed. We had a plan in motion to save Armina, but the elemental powers the monks possessed could give us an advantage.

"Chase what is going on?" Omi inquired as I walked up to him. The young leader looked quite mature in his leader's robes. The other monks also had Shoku robes on which consisted of the black top with the red colored collar, which was in perfect sync with the red pants they all wore. Around each of their waistlines was a golden sash.

"Armina has been taken young one" I replied to Omi as calm as I could careful to not create panic.

"What do you mean she's been taken?" Raimundo demanded his eyebrows frowning. I turned to the Dragon of the Wind; I could understand his concern for my wife. While she trained at the Temple Armina was very close to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Who are these two?" Kimiko questioned nodding her head towards Serena and Adrian.

"Armina's Aunt and Uncle the Alpha pair of the Eastern Alaska Pack" I explained to Kimiko. The four monks' eyes all went bug eyed. Adrian chuckled at their reactions and walked up to them.

"My niece has written to me all about you four, and I take it you are the baby's god-parents?" the alpha male asked turning to Kimiko and Raimundo. Raimundo grinned proudly while he wrapped an arm around Kimiko's waist.

"Indeed they are, to answer your question Raimundo Armina has been taken by the new Alpha of the Southern Alaska Pack"

"Is this the same pack that was lead by that ass Raphael?" Clay demanded, his fists clenched.

"Yes" Serena began. "After Raphael's death a female werewolf took the role of Alpha, it seems she must have been involved with Raphael in the past"

"And taking Armina and killing her is her revenge" Omi concluded.

"That isn't the bad thing, they were ambushed earlier this morning" Anya explained. This got all of the young monks to curse in anger.

"What's going on here?" came the voice of Master Fung, the elderly monk walked up from behind the monks with Dojo on his shoulder.

"I am sorry to disturb the peace of your Temple Master Fung, but I need the monks help, Armina has been kidnapped" I explained to him. Master Fung nodded and replied.

"I sensed something was wrong, if you need the young monks they will help"

"Damn right we'll help, the lives of the baby and Armina are at stake here" Kimiko growled.

"So where did this she-wolf take Mina?" Raimundo asked.

"Back to Alaska if you are ready young monks we shall depart at once I would suggest gathering your most powerful Shen-Gong-Wu this she-wolf is much more bloodthirsty and violent than Raphael was"

"Then we'll take her down" Clay replied to me.

**Armina's POV**

Cassandra leaned against the door watching as the pack doctor finished her exam on me. I had survived the night and was closely being monitored by Roland. He proved to be a great ally.

"How close is she to giving birth?" Cassandra asked to the female doctor. This werewolf was one of two in the pack, her husband was the other. Her name was Tiana and for a middle aged werewolf she was pretty. Her hair which once had been black was turning silver; her eyes were a light green. She wore a short sleeved green shirt that suited well with her floor length black skirt, she wore brown sandals it was late summer in Alaska.

"She is very close my Alpha" Tiana replied refusing to look into her leaders eyes.

"Good once the child is born its mother is dead" Cassandra spat hatefully before she opened the door and slammed it behind her, the sound caused me and Tiana to wince. My clothes from earlier were drying so I only wore a white maternity spaghetti strapped tank top, and grey maternity sweats. Tiana returned my underwear and sweats and turned around so I could put them back on.

"I really cannot stand that woman" Tiana hissed, pure hatred in her voice. Like Roland and the rest of the pack, she despised Cassandra.

"I'm decent" I told her after I finished pulling my sweats back on. Tiana turned back around and smiled at me kindly.

"That baby will not have that witch as a mother, my mother died while giving birth to me I was raised by my father"

"You must have been close with him then" I replied to her smiling back at her. She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You could say I was a daddy's girl, I was the only child between my parents"

"So was I my parents tried for two years to have children before my mother finally conceived me" Tiana nodded. She placed her left hand onto my swollen belly.

"This little one is lucky that both parents will be there" before I could reply Roland came into the room, followed by a woman I haven't met yet. However immediately I knew this was his mate.

"Cassandra is really pissed off" Tiana said to her pack-mate as she stood up from the bed.

"I know, she's getting impatient about keeping Armina alive" Roland replied before he looked to me.

"Armina, this is my wife and mate Leah" Leah was a breath taking she-wolf. Her hair was blond with black highlights at the ends she looked to be in her early thirties her eyes were to my surprise red. However that wasn't unusual some werewolves had odd colored eyes, I mean Jack's were for god's sake. Leah wore a light blue spaghetti strapped sundress with matching slip on shoes. Leah to my surprise bowed to the floor and lifted her hair up to show me her markings. When a werewolf does this, it doesn't always mean one is showing submission, but also respect to a fellow alpha. Leah stood back up and replied to me kindly.

"It is honor to meet you Armina"

"And you as well how far along in your pregnancy are you?" I asked her gently.

"Four weeks" she answered proudly, placing her right hand over her stomach. I suddenly found a new strength; I suddenly stood up and walked over to her. I placed a hand over hers, while it rested onto her stomach.

"You and your mate will no longer need to live in fear I will make sure I kill that sick son of a bitch for your child's sake"

"Armina you must not risk your life for us!" Roland scolded me. I turned to him.

"I am not going to let Cassandra destroy any more lives than she has already, before I was brought here I sent messages to ally's of mine" this got all three wolves to gape at me.

"What ally's?" Tiana inquired while arching a curious eyebrow. I smirked at her. I closed my eyes and called upon my element. I opened my right hand and an ice crystal formed in my palm.

"I was born with the element to control ice, a year ago I was recruited to train at a Temple in China"

"You mean the Xiaolin Temple?" Leah asked.

"She's the Dragon of Ice love" Roland replied to his wife as he walked beside her. I nodded at Roland before I continued.

"Like myself I trained with other Dragons-In-Training, three boys and one girl, each of them possess the traditional elements, fire, earth, wind, and water, I wouldn't be surprised if they teamed up with my husband, I also sent a note to my Beta, she possess the rare element of lightning she wouldn't hesitate to help me"

Before I could continue the door suddenly burst open again and Cassandra came in.

"What are you fools doing, I called a meeting!" Cassandra spat.

"Our apologies Alpha" Roland apologized as he along with the two she-wolves bowed to show their alpha in submission. Cassandra didn't say anything she briefly glared at me before she slammed the door again behind her.

"I can't stand that bitch" Leah growled as she and her husband stood back up along with Tiana.

"Same here" I agreed.

**Chase's POV**

After the monks gathered the Wu they thought would be necessary we split into two groups. Dojo took the monks along with Jack and Anya, while I alongside Adrian, Serena, and my jungle cats used the Golden Tiger Claws. Adrian and Serena had called a few members of their pack along with some members to help us. I stood over the cliff that looked over the land where I fought Raphael almost a year ago. The sun was starting to set, a screech split the night air and I held my arm out. Diamond landed onto it.

_Cassandra is holding a meeting now is the time to attack!_ The snowy owl told me into my mind.

"What does he say?" Adrian asked as he came beside me. I turned to my Luna's uncle.

"Now is the time to end this are you ready?" I inquired. Adrian nodded before he phased into his dark brown almost black wolf form. The Eastern Pack Alpha turned to his left and let out a bark. A silver wolf with a white belly walked from out of the darkening forest; behind her were at least thirty wolves, along with my many jungle cats. The she-wolf was Serena; she came upon her mate's side and gave him a loving lick against his furry face. Liam and Elsa came up to my left side.

_Ready to finish this? _Liam asked me. His wounds were still in bad shape, but he didn't care he was ready to get Armina back.

"Indeed I am my friend, are you ready for your first fight Elsa?" I asked Liam's daughter.  
><em><br>Indeed_ came the female tiger's reply. With her answer I called upon the beast within me, I felt the other wolves watch in awe as my human form melted away. Once I stood on my all fours, I turned to the other wolves and gave them a reassuring look, they all nodded understanding I was on their side. Adrian then let out a howl, which was followed by the many howls and roars from wolves, jungle cats, and myself before we began our ambush.

**Hades:0.0 wow even Cassandra scares me.  
>Armina: You should be more fearful of bloodyrose she's the one who usually here at the beginning at each chapter Hades.<br>Hades: I told you she's sick!  
>Me: So you were trying to take over my fanfiction Hades?<br>Hades: 0.0!;; Bloodyrose good to see you babe how ya feeling?  
>Me: *surrounded by flames as eyes glow a dangerous red* I wasn't sick you bastard.<br>Armina: HA! Hades your in deep trouble!**


	5. Ambush and Challenge

**^^ Hi folks!  
>Hades: *all beat up*<br>Me: For the heck of it I decided to forgive Hades for trying to take over my fanfiction, besides everyone knows this disney villain is funny as hell.  
>Hades: *grins* Thank babe.<br>Me: Don't call me that, oh what the hell I like the nickname.  
>Armina: -_-;;;;;<strong>

**Anyway as Hades explained last night I was so focused on writing I in fact wrote three chapters, now on with the show!  
>Hades: Ba da bing!<strong>

**Armina's POV**

Once Roland left with Tiana and Leah I felt the powerful need to sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, until the voice of Chase entered my mind.

_Luna can you hear me?_ My eyes immediately opened. I sat up and shook my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

_Luna you are not dreaming it's me _Chase said through our bond.

_You're here?_ I couldn't help my voice being shaky. Chase chuckled in my mind before replying.

_We are here my love, the monks should be sneaking into the houses to find you soon, Anya will be helping them, Spicer will be assisting me alongside your uncle and aunt, do not worry Luna, we brought many to help just hold on I love you _I smiled as I felt tears slide down my face.

_And I love you mate of mine, but there is one thing you need to know_ I responded.

_What is it?_ Chase asked.

_The other wolves in this pack are on our side they are planning to overthrow Cassandra do you understand?_ Chase didn't respond at first, but I heard him chuckle.

_I am not surprised they are rebelling against their sadistic leader I won't harm them Luna _my husband reassured me. With that being said, he and I closed our thoughts in case Cassandra decided to be nosy and look into our bond. As I slowly got out of the bed, I heard the surprise howls and panicked cries of Cassandra's wolves outside. Once I got onto my feet, the door to room burst open.

"MINA!" came the voice of Raimundo. The Latino hurried over to me and gently brought me into a hug.

"You don't know how happy I am to see all of you" I told Rai, along with Kim, Clay and Omi.

"I hate to end this love fest, but we need to get out of here now" came the voice of my Beta. Anya stood at the doorway; she was dressed differently however she still wore her red hair in its pony tail. Mine was loose; I didn't have time to braid it.

"Can you phase Anya?" Kimiko asked to Jack's mate.

"Not until we got outside by the way here Alpha!" Anya said while tossing something at me. It was my Blizzard Javelin, which I caught into my right hand.

"We must leave before we are discovered" Omi suggested, I looked proudly at him. Chrome-Dome seemed to mature a little since I saw him last. We all had to be sneaky as we crept through the halls of the house; however the guys froze as a huge wolf found us.

"Relax its okay guys" I told the others as Roland reverted to his human form. He was bare-chested and only wore the sweat pants from earlier.

"You have one hell of a mate; Armina Cassandra wasn't expecting him to ambush us with so many wolves and cats"

"Where is Cassandra now?" I asked Roland as he led us outside.

"She fled, of course that's to be expected she's a coward and only cares for herself" he replied to me. Anya then used that chance to phase into her wolf form, and barked at the guys to get onto her as she bent down. While they did Roland phased into his as well, he got down to the earth and I hurried over to him and got onto his back. I then opened the bond again to call out to Chase.

_I'm safe mate_ I called out him. Immediately Chase replied.

_I am glad, Cassandra is nowhere to be seen, the other wolves didn't fight us, we're all waiting in the meeting spot_ my husband replied to me.

_I will see you soon_ I told Chase before I closed our bond once more. The sun had set and it was now pitch black, it was a good thing the guys were riding Anya.

"Ow!" I suddenly growled as I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

"What is it Mina?" I heard Rai shout in the darkness to our left.

"I don't know" I replied to him. I waited for the pain to return but it didn't. I shook my head and focused on my surroundings. A fire came into view, along with the many wolves and jungle cats. Roland sensed my desire to get off, so he bent down and I didn't hesitate to jump off his back. Chase was in his human form, as I cried out his name. But before he could respond, Kimiko shouted.

"ARMINA LOOK OUT!" I looked above me and a huge black wolf dove to attack me. Immediately I knew it was Cassandra. And she was ready to kill me despite me being pregnant. This time I was ready to attack her.

"Come and get me you crazy bitch!" I shouted at her and I unleashed a mighty beam of ice at her. Cassandra must have sensed what was about to happen, because she dodged my attack and bit hard into my left ankle. I couldn't help the blood curdling screams that escaped my lips. Blood began to stain the pants I wore. The impact of her biting my ankle had caused me to drop the Blizzard Javelin. I tried to reach for it, but the psycho she-wolf bit even harder into my ankle. Chase then leapt onto Cassandra in his dragon form, finally knocking the evil werewolf off of me. Chase stood in front of me protectively snarling, his fangs bared. Cassandra returned to her human form and was dressed only in a blood red dress, her eyes flashing an angry gold.

"I warned you, now you're whore of a wife dies, along with your half-breed kill them now Roland!" Cassandra commanded to her Beta. Roland suddenly snarled at her, which surprised Cassandra.

"How dare you snarl at me kill them!" she commanded. Roland returned to his human form, as did the other werewolves of the Southern Alaska pack.

"I challenge you Cassandra to the right of Alpha" Roland hissed at her. This dumbfounded her.

"You dare to challenge me? After everything I did for you!" she spat. Her claws and fangs now were visible.

"You did nothing except lead us in fear and violence now it's time to put you in your place like the pathetic coward you are, like my brother was" the other pack members shouted their support.

"Be quiet!" Cassandra ordered the other wolves.

"F**K You!" one male shouted at her. This got me to smirk; Cassandra was in deep trouble now. Cassandra snarled and then faced Roland again.

"I accept your challenge, the first to fall gains the title of alpha if I win, I kill you and your mate" Roland didn't say anything, he only returned to his wolf form as did Cassandra.

"We need to give them space" I told turned to Chase. My mate nodded and he and I along with everyone else backed away. Both Roland and Cassandra began the challenge. The two of them circled each other growling dangerously. Roland was the first attack. This greatly surprised Cassandra; she had always thought her Beta was loyal to her. Roland's fangs bit hard down into her back, which drew blood.

The male werewolf was stronger and he had Cassandra pinned to the grass beneath him. However the crazy she-wolf wasn't going to give up easily, she rebounded by biting Roland hard in the throat, Roland whined in pain as her fangs bit him hard. Leah screamed for her husband as Cassandra now had the upper hand. Roland was now pinned to the ground; Cassandra I noticed had a sadistic look in her eyes before she released her grip from Roland's throat. She then bit hard into his left shoulder like she did with his throat. Blood stained the grass, and from Cassandra's lips as she finally let go of Roland's shoulder. Roland was in bad shape, and it seemed Cassandra was the winner.

The cruel she-wolf turned to Leah and began to walk towards her. Some wolves phased into their wolf forms and tried to attack the black wolf, but Cassandra punished them by biting in either their shoulder blades or their tails. Cassandra now had a cruel wolf form forming as she came closer to Leah. But before Cassandra could even touch Roland's mate, the black wolf suddenly screamed in her wolf voice. Roland somehow managed to get up and pin her onto the ground his fangs were sunk into Cassandra's left leg. I heard her left leg break. Cassandra tried to move, but Roland only bit into her leg harder. A broken leg was incredibly painful to our kind, and it could take a mere two weeks to heal. My eyes widened as Cassandra finally bent her ears back meaning she was giving up. All of the wolves cheered as Roland got off of Cassandra now the new Alpha. He returned to his human form and limped over to Leah, who was now in tears. He gently brought his wife into his embrace and kissed her head to reassure her.

"Luna" Chase suddenly said. Cassandra by some miracle managed to stand up, however I could tell even standing on her broken left leg was hurting her. Cassandra leapt into the air towards Roland, I screamed along with Tiana and the other wolves.

**Hades: *bites nails* what's going to happen next!  
>Me: *smirks evily* we have to wait and see<br>Armina: I think I know what's going to happen!  
>Me: Don't spoil it Mina!<strong>

**Also I apologize if the story seems to be a little rushed, "Child of the Heylin" wasn't supposed to be a long story like "Wielder of Ice"**

**I plan to have the other characters like Jack, Anya, and the guys *Kim,Rai, Clay,and Omi* more active in later chapters. Because Mina doesn't plan on being mortal forever, hence I will be writing a chapter when she finally becomes Heylin. **

**Feel free to review!**


	6. New Life

**The moment we have all been waiting for is here!  
>I hope I don't disappoint to those about the sex of the baby!<br>Hades: I don't even know what the baby is.  
>Me: You'll find out shortly hot-head!<br>Hades: Whatever now on with the chapter!  
>Me: THAT'S MY LINE YOU IDIOT *clocks Hades hard in the head.<strong>

**Armina's POV**

I was done with this violence, which was why I phased into my wolf form ignoring Chase's cries. I saw Kimiko close her eyes against Raimundo's chest. Before Cassandra could even touch Roland, my fangs bit hard into her windpipe, as I my body collided with hers. Luckily the impact didn't hurt the baby, Cassandra landed onto the grass hard beneath me. Hatred surged through my veins as my sharp teeth bit even deeper into her throat. Her blood went into my mouth, but I ignored it. Cassandra whined begging me to release her then she stopped breathing as did her heart cease beating. I released the dead she-wolves neck from my mouth. I proudly returned to my human form. Blood still stained my lips as I stood over Cassandra's lifeless body.

"LUNA!" Chase hurried over to me, and pressed a hard kiss against my bloody lips. As we kissed he said into my mind through our bond.  
><em><br>Don't you ever do that again Luna ever!_

_I won't mate of mine I promise _I reassured my husband.

"Is she dead?" asked Jack nervously at me. I turned to the Goth after I finished my kiss with Chase and nodded.

"She is" I replied.

"Armina" Roland said to me weakly. Despite his winning on the challenge, Roland was still in bad shape, his body was still blood soaked.

"How are you faring friend?" I asked the new Alpha.

"I will be alright once I get medical treatment, you have my gratitude for saving my life Armina" Roland told me. Before I could reply, I suddenly felt another god awful pain in my lower abdomen following by a sound of water splashing the grass beneath me.

"HOLY SH*T!" I said as I felt a contraction hit me. I knew I was in labor.

"Luna what is it?" Chase demanded.

"Idiot she's in labor!" Anya replied to Chase, who suddenly picked me up into his arms bridal style.

"Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?!" Jack called to the crowd. Tiana immediately came forward.

"Follow me" she ordered Chase. Chase didn't argue as he hurried after the medically trained she-wolf.

"KIM,RAI,OMI,CLAY,DOJO!" I called to my fellow dragons. I wanted them to be present at my child's birth.

"We're right behind you Mina!" Rai's shouted.

**Two Hours Later**

I lay in the bed in the room where I stayed in earlier. Chase along with Rai, Kim, Dojo, Clay and Omi were the only ones I allowed into the room, besides Tiana herself. Words couldn't even describe the pain labor was, and it hurt like hell!

"DAMN IT!" I screeched for the umpteenth time as another contraction hit me. Chase comforted me by kissing my forehead.

"You are doing so well Luna, I know it hurts" he whispered into my left ear lovingly. He pressed his forehead against mine as he said this.

"How are you feeling Mina?" Rai questioned.

"I'm okay Rai; I'm just ready to SON OF A BITCH!" I cried as another contraction hit me. The door opened and Tiana came in.

"How are you doing Armina?" she asked me.

"I want this kid out now!" I replied. This comment got Chase to laugh as well did it get Clay and Omi to.  
>Dojo slithered up so he could be next to my right shoulder.<p>

"You can do this beautiful remember you survived being evil for a short time" the dragon joked, which got me to laugh. Chase only rolled his eyes.

"You might want to turn away you three" Tiana suggested to Clay, Omi, and Rai who obeyed and turned around. Kimiko placed a book over her eyes as Tiana checked me again to see how much closer I was to start pushing. The she-wolf flashed me a giant smirk once she finished her task.

"It's time" she said to me and Chase.

"You guys can leave the room if you don't want to be in here" I shouted to Rai, Omi, and Clay.

"We're staying here Mina" Rai turning around, he walked over to my left side and helped me sit up so I could be comfortable before I had to start ya know. Kimiko joined her boyfriend and placed her hand into my left, as did Dojo's. Omi and Clay joined the other two beside them.

"Are you ready to do this?" Tiana asked me.

"Damn right" I replied to her.

"Push now" she told me and I obeyed. These past nine and half months have been leading down to this moment. Pushing hurt just as much did a contraction, however with the encouragement of my husband and my friends I knew I could deal with the pain. One thing was happening for sure after this, no more children period. Labor hurt like hell.

"How much longer do I need to do this?" I asked Tiana after my fifth-teenth push.

"A couple more" Tiana replied.

"Come on Luna" Chase encouraged. With his words I finally found the strength to give one more last push before the cries of the baby filled the room. Tiana immediately did what any trained doctor was supposed to do. When Omi and Clay saw the baby covered in blood and what not the two of them fainted. This got me to laugh. Chase pressed a kiss onto my lips.

"What is it?" Kim asked eager to find out what the baby was.

"A girl" came Tiana's reply. Both Chase and I grinned like idiots while Rai protested.

"Damn it! Now I have to cough up twenty bucks to you and Clay Kimiko" Rai growled at his girlfriend. Kimiko only smirked evilly at her boyfriend.

**An Hour Later**

Alina was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen as I held her in my arms. After I delivered my daughter Rai and Kimiko had to literally drag Clay and Omi outside since they had their fainting spell. Dojo in fact ended up passing out. Chase immediately was in love with our daughter. The two of us already had started disagreeing who held her first. Of course I remember this was how my mother and father acted after I was born. Arguing playfully who first held me.

"She's beautiful isn't she Luna?" Chase asked as he stood beside me grinning like an idiot.

"Indeed she is love, I told you she would look like you" as I said that Alina's eyes opened for the first time. My jaws dropped as did Chase's in a HOLY CRAP look, as two orange cat like orbs with a black slits looked back at us. Alina's hair despite her being an hour old already had a shade of black going on. Her ears were also pointed like her fathers.

"Luna her looking like me is an understatement" Chase pointed out. I couldn't help but smirk at my husband.  
>"May I hold her now please?" Chase asked. Rolling my eyes and chuckling I handed Alina over to her father. Chase gently took his daughter once more into his arms. He sat down beside me.<p>

"Welcome to world my little flower" he said to the infant as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead, before he placed a loving kiss against my lips.

**AWWWWWWW!  
>Hades: A girl, why not a boy!<br>Me: *glares*  
>Hades: *chuckles nervously*<strong>

**There ya go folks!  
>Armina and Chase are now the proud parents of Alina Vasilisa Young. I was going to give Alina's middle name as Rose, but I really liked the name Vasilisa from the character Lissa Dragomir from Vampire Academy. Now that we all know what Mina and Chase's child is, I already have a mate for Alina. However I want you readers to take a guess who Alina's future have is.<strong>

**A. Prince Nuada(Hellboy 2)  
><strong>

**B. Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)**

**C. Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures) **

**Answer in a review. One of these lucky guys is Alina's other half.**

**Hades: Until next time readers!  
>Me: HADES! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!<br>Hades: Hey I got tired trying to take over Olympus!  
>Me: Well you sure as hell not going to take over my fanfiction you hot head!<br>Hades: Or what?  
>Chase&amp;Mina: 0.0!<br>Me: *narrows eyes*  
>Hades: ahhh crap.<strong>


	7. Adjusting

**Hades: Hiya doing folks!  
>Me: *sweatdrops* Hi guys sorry for the late update. The holidays had me working my butt off at work. Anyway I know I said I would have Jack and Anya more involved but I had a writers block for them so sorry about disappointing anyone who were looking foward to seeing more action with our favorite duo. Anyway I decided to let Hades to co-host with me.<br>Hades: Thanks Babe!  
>Me: Ya ya now on with the chapter. Hope you like how Chase and Mina bond with Alina.<strong>

**Armina's POV**

After I delivered our daughter Chase and I bid our farewells to Roland and his pack as well to Adrian and Serena. I was forever grateful for Roland protecting me while I was held captive by Cassandra. Speaking of Cassandra even though she was full of evil and hate, we gave her proper burial next to Raphael. Hopefully in the afterlife both wolves would finally find peace with one another.

Omi, Kim, Rai, and Clay each had the chance to meet Alina as did Jack and Anya. They all agreed that my daughter was a female replica of her father. And speaking of said father, Chase already had his parenting skills kick in once we returned home. As I had warned my mate earlier Alina did keep us busy at night. Until she was old enough to have a room of her own, Chase and I had a nursery adjoined with our bedroom. Being a full-time mother to a newborn wasn't easy, but I didn't give a damn.

The love I held for my child was something I couldn't explain. I was in the middle of a much needed sleep when I heard Alina starting to cry. On instinct I sat up, trying not to wake Chase up. I got out of bed wearing a pair of black sleeping shorts, and a blood red tank top. Chase was sound asleep as I headed towards the nursery. Alina immediately went quiet as I came to her crib. A week has passed since we returned home, and already my little one had a personality forming. She had a midnight blue onsey on for her to sleep in.

Despite her being a week old, her teeth already formed, which included her four canines. My daughter flashed me a little naughty fanged smirk as I picked her up. I chuckled at her smile, and scooped her into my arms and carried her back to my bed. Chase sometimes liked to see Alina nurse from me, this always got me to scold my husband. Who knew my mate had such a perverted mind, then again I also had one.

"OW!" I yelped as Alina's little fangs latched onto my breast.

"Luna?" great thanks to my yelp I woke Chase up. I turned to my husband who groggily sat up and wiped sleep away from his eyes with his left arm. Of course he was shirtless, and I couldn't help but drool at his abs. Great now who was being the pervert.

"Sorry to wake you love, your daughter needed to eat" I told him as I turned my attention back to Alina, who was still greedily doing said deed.

"Hmmm well now that I'm awake I'm not disappointed to see the show" Chase replied seductively. This earned him a playful growl from me. He used his right arm to gently bring me into his lap. My mate planted kisses on the left side of my neck. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips as he did this.

"How is she tonight?" my husband asked once he was satisfied with kissing my flesh.

"She seems less restless OW DAMN!" I yelled again.

"I see I'm not the only one who enjoys your" Chase began.

"Be quiet mate of mine, or else I'll have no choice but to punish you later" I ordered Chase. My mate chuckled and said in return.

"My apologies Luna, our little one seems satisfied may I have her now?" Chase inquired. True enough Alina was finished with nursing.

"Hold a second" I answered my husband as pulled the left strap of my tank top back into place and put my daughter over my left shoulder. I patted her back to burp her; a little burp came out of Alina's mouth before I handed her over to her father.

"Hello little flower" Chase said to Alina as he kissed her forehead. Alina gave a yawn and she curled her tiny body against her father's chest.

"She's totally going to be a daddy's girl you know" I told my mate in a teasing manner.

"Is that a bad thing Luna?" Chase asked me with another smirk. Careful to not awake Alina, I poked my husband's forehead with an index finger.

"Not it is not love, I want her to have a relationship with you that you both will treasure, my father and I were close until he died" at the mention of my dad, I felt a little teary eyed. Chase used his right hand to wipe the tears from my face.

"Let's not dwell in the past my dearest" he told me as he sat up. He pressed a loving kiss against my mouth which I appreciated. Alina remained asleep while we kissed. As our kiss stopped something important came into thought.

"Chase I want to wait till Alina and I are a little older before I drink the Lao Mei Long Soup"  
>Chase nodded and answered.<p>

"I think to wait is a good idea, you are only nineteen and I think you would want to age a little more" I flashed my husband a fanged grin.

"You're a smart dragon mate of mine" I teased.

"Careful Luna" Chase teased back. A yawn soon escaped my lips and I felt sleepy again.

"Go back to sleep Luna, I will watch Alina for awhile" Chase reassured me. Nodding I kissed his left cheek before I snuggled back underneath the covers.

**Hades: Now I have to admit thats damn cute.  
>Me: I know it is!<br>Hope you guys like feel free to review!**


	8. 10 Years Later

**Me: Oh my another chapter?  
>Hades: Yep didn't you finish the story last night babe?<br>Me: Your right I did that's right folks the last chapter is the epilogue.  
>Hades: Now on with the new chapter! Sorry babe.<br>Me: Your fine babe.  
>Hades: Ha shi baba I think I have a new admirer.<br>Me: *kisses Hades*  
>Pain and Panic: 0.0!<strong>

**10 years later.**

**Chase's POV**

Time has seemed to pass quickly this past ten years. And as those years went by both Alina and Armina grew. My daughter was now ten years old, she was a feisty little thing like her mother, but she had my calm demeanor. True enough the relationship I shared with my child bloomed. Besides her mother, I treasured my daughter deeply. I smiled to myself. At the moment I was meditating in the air in my throne room with my eyes closed.

Many things have happened in the past decade. Jack and Anya eventually got married, Raimundo and Kimiko were engaged which pleased Armina greatly. Omi also has grown; he was now the Xiaolin Dragon he dreamed to become. In fact Omi was the first to rise to the dragon rank. Kimiko came second, Clay third, and to everyone's amusement Raimundo last. The Latino was not pleased at being the last to rise to dragon, but he eventually let it go. Armina and I still kept in touch with her aunt and uncle as well as Roland and his pack. Roland's mate Leah welcomed a son who was close to Alina's age. As for Adrian and Serena the alpha pair still were leading their pack strong. The two of them spoiled Alina badly, which seemed to annoy Armina. Of course I almost left out my Luna haven't I?

Armina like her fellow monks finally rose to Xiaolin Dragon of Ice. She was now twenty-nine nearing her thirtieth birthday. Her hair grew a little longer, as did several new gifts. Armina told me before Raphael kidnapped her, he explained she had other hidden talents. He proved to be correct, because my wife could now use her mind to move things, she also could read minds as well erase memories. She also gained the ability to have premonitions which annoyed the hell out of her. Whenever she had a vision she would go into a rant, which amused both Alina and I.

I almost forgot about Elsa, Liam, Diamond, and Shruikan. Elsa was now almost ten years old, she was the same size of her mother, and she rarely left Armina's side. Elsa found a mate among one of the other cats, an orange Siberian tiger named Dalton. Now Elsa was pregnant with her cubs, and both Liam and his mate were ecstatic to being grandparents. As for Diamond he still remains by my Luna's side, he still looked young despite the years that have passed. And as for Shruikan, the former bird of Hannibal chose Alina as his companion. My daughter and that bird were inseparable.

"Dad" I yelped at my daughter's voice I fell face first into the floor.

"Oops sorry" Alina apologized. I chuckled as I stood up and bent down to kiss my daughters head. Alina was indeed the female replica of myself, only her hair was a little spikier than mine, but her eyes were mine.

"You shouldn't do that little flower" I teased. Alina's orange eyes frowned as she placed her hands onto her hips. Shruikan sat on her left shoulder. She wore a grey tank top with a green cash around her waist, underneath she had black sweats along with black slip on shoes.

"Give me a break Dad, Mom says she used to scare you while you meditated"

As the years went by I not only trained Armina to advance her martial arts skills, but I also have taught Alina the same. My daughter now was a skilled warrior, she could wield any weapon, in fact the other day she kicked my ass when we sparred.

"Is it time?" I asked Alina.

"She's ready, but she's afraid" Alina answered. Today Armina would drink the Lao Mei Long soup. I didn't blame her for being scared; when I first drank it the transformation was painful.

"We will help her won't we my little one?" I asked Alina who nodded as I conjured the soup into my hands. Like her mother, Alina inherited her mother's wolf side as well did she inherit my dragon form. However having these forms had a price due to having both Xiaolin and Heylin blood. During the time when the moon was at its fullest Alina loses all of her Heylin magic and only had her wolf heritage. With the new moon her wolf half lies dormant as well does her Xiaolin side. Her dragon form was like mine only her scales were black and she had red stripes. Her wolf form was the same pattern; only instead of scales she had fur.

I held the Lao Mei Long soup in one hand as I took Alina's into mine with the other. The two of us walked into the sparring room where my wife was nervously pacing back and forth. Liam along with his mate, Elsa and Dalton stood nearby. Diamond stood on Elsa's head.

"Luna calm yourself" I said my beloved as Alina and I came up to her. My wife was dressed in the same black dress that came to her when she first turned to the Heylin side. The only difference was the belt that I wore around my waist with my armor was also around her the waistline of her dress.

"Easy for you to say mate of mine" my wife replied. Alina released my hand and went up to her mother.

"We'll be here by your side Mom" Alina told Armina as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Of course you two will" Armina replied and she bent down and hugged Alina gently. The two stayed like that briefly before the embrace finally broke. Armina turned to me and nodded. I walked over to my wife and pressed a reassuring kiss onto her forehead, before I handed over the soup. As Armina took the container from my grasp I gently took Alina from her mother. I didn't want to risk our daughter being harmed while the transformation happened. Armina looked to us and smiled nervously before she took the lid off of the container and she drank the liquid within it.

Immediately my wife began to snarl dangerously, her body shook both Alina and I watched as my Luna's mortal life became an immortal one. Armina immediately phased into her Heylin form. My eyes widened as I admired her beauty. Armina's Heylin animal form was that of her wolf form, only difference was the two magenta white stripes that lay on each cheek. My wife turned her great white head to look at me and Alina. Her eyes were blood red that held the black cat-like slits. My mate gave me and Alina a reassuring wolf smile before she returned to human form which was slightly different. My wife's ears were now pointed, the same red eyes and magenta stripes remained.

"I'm okay you two" Armina told us. I walked over to my wife and I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Luna you look so beautiful"

"I certainly hope so love because that transformation did hurt" Armina told me. I pressed my forehead against hers I closed as my eyes as I felt my beloved do with hers.

_We're finally together for eternity mate of mine_ Armina said into my mind.  
><em><br>Indeed we are Luna_ I responded back to her. A growl suddenly came from Armina and Alina's stomachs. This got me to burst out into laughter.

"Some timing our stomachs have" Alina growled.

"I have to agree dear one shall we all hunt hmm?" my mate asked looking to me. I smirked back at her and nodded. Alina smirked as well. The three of us phased into our animal forms. Alina and Armina in their wolf forms, me in my dragon one. The three of us invited Liam, along with his mate, Elsa, Dalton and other jungle cats by roars. Soon the three of us led a good size pack of cats along with two birds, and wolves out of our home and ready for the hunt to satisfy our hunger.

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed seeing Mina finally becoming immortal! Did you Hades?  
>Hades: *still in a trance from kiss*<br>Me: I can't help it I had to do that, (I always had a crush on Hades LMAO!)**


	9. The End

**Okay folks here is the hint to who Alina is paired with! I hope I don't disappoint anyone!**

Epilogue

**16 years later**

Alina's POV

I looked up at the gates of my new home. As time went by I wanted to use my powers of Xiaolin and Heylin blood to protect others. My parents weren't nuts about me coming to this place, but in the end they supported my decision. The gates to the mansion opened and I walked into the courtyard. A bald headed man along with two other guys in suits greeted me.

"You must be Ms. Alina" the baldy said as I stopped in front of him.

"I am and you must be Thomas Manning the head honcho of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense" I answered him back politely.

"Hey Manning what the hell is going on?!" came a male voice. My eyes went bug eyed as a man, okay he wasn't a man, but he looked like one. His skin was red, he had to be around forty in human years, the beast or man whatever he was wore a brown trench coat, he had black pants on and he was shirtless underneath the coat. He had a black beard, and I saw the rest of his hair was tied back. What got me to widen my eyes more were the two stumps on his head that had to be the remains of horns, his left hand was huge. His eyes were gold, and they were pretty.

"I'm here to greet our new Agent Red" Manning growled at the devil man. The said man looked to me and gave a look over before he smirked.

"So you're the Princess of Darkness huh?" he asked in a teasing manner. I immediately liked this guy.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Alina or whatever you wish and who are you friend?" I inquired.

"Agent Hellboy, but you can call me Red, or whatever the hell you want" this got me to laugh.

"Are we done here?" Manning demanded impatiently.

"Oh lay off Manning we're in no hurry, so what kind of power do you wield Alina?" Red questioned. Smirking I removed my left glove and held my hand out, a stream of ice escaped from it and froze a bush nearby.

"Holy crap!" Manning said.

"Yo, Manning why don't you get her luggage while I introduce Liz and Abe to her come on Frosty" Red said to me he wrapped his huge arm around my shoulders and led me to the mansion. The ground beneath started to ice beneath us, but Red and I didn't pay attention. The yelps and cries behind us told me that Manning and his two co-workers had slipped on the ice and hurt their butts. Both Red and I laughed at that before the doors behind us closed.

**That's right Alina's mate is Prince Nuada!  
>Don't worry Sesshomaru will be paired with one of their children. Anyway stay tuned for the exciting crossover between HellBoy and Xiaolin Showdown.<strong>

**Hades: Thanks for sticking around for Child of the Heylin folks!  
>Me: Many thanks for you guys for your support!<br>Hades&Me: Until next time!**


End file.
